Behind her Smile
by SilverLight05
Summary: She's Brass' daughter but he didn't know until an accident happened on the highway. She seems to be withdrawn from men, but will a certain CSI guy be able to open her up, especially now that she's in danger from someone of the past? WarrickOC
1. Chapter 1: Daddy!

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a story about this show for some time and I just needed to put it out there. For those who might be reading this and read my other stories, don't worry, I'll get to them soon enough. Well, I let you guys go and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own. Everything else I do own, unless I say otherwise.**

**Behind the Smile**

**Chapter 1: Daddy!**

It was once every few years did it ever rain in the hot desert. But only when the plain really needed it after a hot week or couple of days or a month. Twenty-one year old Myra Arango drove down the deserted highway on the side of a mountain, her younger half-brother, Jake Arango, asleep in the back seat. He was only five with dark brown hair that was fairly long and blue eyes, a very odd combination for a Hispanic that seemed to work. Myra had red hair that wasn't dark that you couldn't see it but wasn't light that it stood out too much and stopped in the middle of her back. She had honey brown eyes that shone many emotions while everything else gave off false emotions.

It was about two in the morning and the rain seemed to continue to fall like there's no tomorrow. It was fairly dark and Myra was having trouble seeing the road and the mountain. Of course it wasn't her first time driving in the rain but it was her first time driving in the middle of nowhere without any lights whatsoever _and_ in the rain. Driving at 20 mph, Myra found herself anxious as she was to meet her biological father whom she has never met.

On her deathbed, Myra's mother told her that Carlos wasn't her real father but of a man name Jim Brass and lived in Las Vegas. It was one night stand and her mother never contacted her biological father. Carlos never treated Myra as a daughter but he took care of her. But now with both of them dead, Myra decided to look for her father, hoping that he wouldn't turn her or Jake away as Carlos did with her.

Sighing, Myra went to turn the radio station when a pair of headlights grabbed her attention. She took the wheel and swerved to the right, the other car almost missing her but hit the side of the trunk. Myra hit on the brake, quickly pulling the manual brake just in time to stop the car from spinning off the edge of the cliff.

Panting, Myra could faintly hear her brother's cries as well as the horn of the other car. But once her brother's cries out her name, Myra quickly shakes her head and looks in the back seat, seeing that her brother was fine and not hurt. She quickly took off her seat belt and got out of the car, getting soak quickly. She opened the back door and sat down in the back seat, hugging her brother close to her. She leaned down to the floor to look through her purse and took out her cell phone, dialing 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"Yes, hi, I would like to report to an accident on the 87th highway along the mountain."

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

The police took about half an hour to get to the scene and Myra has yet to leave her brother be. Although the horn from the other car was annoying, Myra wasn't able to go check on the person from the other car. The rain stopped just ten minutes ago, everyone seemed to be grateful as they didn't feel to be soaked to the bone. A police officer came over to Myra in the car, holding her scared brother to her.

It was only five minutes later that the CSI crew came to the scene. The paramedics were over by Myra's car, checking out her brother while she stood to the side with her arms wrapped around her, talking to one of the police officers.

"I was just about to turn the radio when I saw the headlights. I don't know how the car got to my lane but it did. I mean, I didn't even see the car when I was driving, and I took my eyes off the road for a split second." Myra explained, still shaken up from the accident.

"Thanks Kevin, I got it from here." A balding man in a grey suit told the officer.

Kevin nodded and walked away. The man walked up to her, another one with a black vest with the words CSI on the right side, while 'Grissom' was on the left.

"I'm detective Jim Brass and this is Gil Grissom from the crime lab." Jim introduced each other. "So… you didn't go and check the other person to see if they were all right?" The balding man asked.

Myra shook her head, joy rising inside her as she stared at her father. "No, my brother was crying for me and I couldn't leave him in the car all by himself." She explained to them.

The CSI guy looked at the woman suspiciously. "What were you doing driving out in the middle of the night anyways?"

"I came up to Las Vegas to find my father, okay. I got off work around eleven-thirty or so." Myra combed through her hair with a shaky hand.

"Couldn't your mother take of your brother?" Grissom continued to question, suspicion rising from the way the woman was looking at Jim.

Myra shook her head. "No, she died not three days ago. I have no other family that I know of."

"Will," Jim sighed, "if you like to give us your father's name, we would be happy to contact him for you."

Myra gulped visibly, her eyes watering with tears, wondering if she was even able to tell the man before her the truth.

"J—Br—" Myra stuttered.

Grissom and Jim looked at each other with curious and suspicion looks as Myra closed her eyes, clearing her throat. When they looked back at the woman, she opened her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"My father's name is Jim Brass." Myra said softly, staring at Jim.

Both men were surprise and taken back by this. Jim was more shocked then he thought could be possible. He was speechless, to say the least, he wondered if this woman actually hit her head and confused the names.

"I—I'm sorry. W—what did you say?" Jim asked, still shock.

Myra lightly shrugged her right shoulder, tilting her head to the right. "My mother didn't tell me until she died." Myra explained, tears of shame falling down her cheeks. "Roberta Gonzalez? Twenty-one years ago at a bar, she was engaged to Carlos Aragon."

Realization came to Jim after a few minutes of thinking about it. Jim's mouth opened a bit, shaking his head.

"She never told me." Jim told her.

Myra smiled shyly. "I know, she didn't tell me either until three days ago."

Before either of them knew it, Jim hugged Myra tightly, both of them crying.

"Oh, all these years and I didn't know." Jim cried. "I didn't know.

Myra hugged back tighter, crying into Jim's shoulder. "Daddy."

Grissom smiled and turned around to go help Warrick with the crime scene. Warrick looked up from the ground at Grissom, nodding over to the two long lost relatives.

"What's going on?"

Grissom smiled. "It seems Brass has another daughter and didn't know."

**A/N: Short, I know, but I thought this was the best way to end the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Brass has another daughter?

**Chapter 2: Brass has another daughter?**

Grissom sighed, watching David and another man put the dead man into a black body bag after taking pictures of it, while Warrick was looking through the car for any kind of evidence.

"Thanks David." Grissom nodded to the young man, who nodded back.

Warrick reached out from the passenger seat and shone his flashlight to a small bag full of white pills.

"What do you make of this?" He asked, looking over to Grissom, holding up the bag.

Grissom frowned, taking hold of the small bag by the bottom. "Ecstasy?" He asked.

"Probably, could be why he was driving crazy tonight." Warrick said, bagging the small bag. "I'll send it to toxic."

Grissom nodded, looking over his shoulder. "Luckily no one got hurt."

Warrick nodded, looking about the car for any more evidence. Grissom looked down, flashing his flashlight all over the pavement. Walking a bit towards the police cars, looking only at the right lane. He stopped just were the two tire marks intercepted one another and shone his light a few feet away from him, taking in carefully the tire tracks that seemed to belong to the dead victims car. Although there were others around the street.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Myra was sitting on the back seat of her car, holding her sleeping brother wrapped tightly in her jacket close to her while Jim stood next to the open door; both watching Grissom and Warrick continue to look around the area within the yellow tape.

"I didn't kill him, did I?" Myra asked fearfully, looking to her father. "I mean, we didn't hit each other that hard."

Jim shook her head, looking to his daughter. "I don't know but don't worry; I'll make sure that you won't be charged for it. That son of a bitch was the one that drove into your lane." Jim nodded to Jake. "How old is he?"

Myra smiled faintly. "Five. His name is Jake."

Jim smiled. "Looks like you adore him."

Myra nodded. "I do. Although we're half-siblings, he's still my brother." She sighed, looking at her brother's face. "He's deaf but acts as any normal child as he can."

Jim nodded, as he and Myra looked back to the two Crime Investigators. The young woman rocked back and forth, going deep in to thought, her vision not seeing before her but what happened earlier. She relived what happened that night, every thought, every hour, every, minute, every second of that night. Myra was only startled out of her thoughts when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Easy, easy." A soothing voice whispered.

Myra blinked several times to see a pair of concernpale greeneyes looking back and forth with her own eyes. She cleared her throat, shaking her head.

"Sorry, what?" Myra asked confused.

The man grinned, standing up straight. "I asked were you all right, you seemed out of it."

"Yea, sorry, I did space out a bit." Myra blushed, looking up at the man before her. "What can I do for you, Mr.…?" Myra looked at his name quickly before looking back up at the man. "Brown?"

"I know you spoke to a police officer and Detective Brass, but did you see _anything_ unusual from turning the curve of the mountain to when you went to turn the radio station?"

Myra frown, looking down at the floor as she rubbed her brother's back, feeling Jake shift slightly. She shook her head sadly.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it, you gave us enough information." Warrick smiled once more before walking towards Grissom and Brass.

Myra sighed softly, looking up at the sky as lighting flash above them. Dark clouds still rolled eastwards, thunder being heard now and then, as lighting flash in the distance near them. Jim and Grissom walked over to Myra, Brass clearing his throat to get his daughter's attention.

"Um, do you have a place to stay?" He asked as Myra turned to look at him.

"No, I was gonna look for a hotel or something cheap once I got to the city." Myra shrugged as though it weren't nothing.

"You can stay at my place but unfortunately I have to go talk with the victim's family." Jim told her apologetically.

"It seems like your back tire is destroyed by the accident." Grissom observed, flashing his light at the torn tire. He looked back at Myra. "Do you have a spare?"

Myra shook her head. "Unfortunately, this _was_ my spare." Myra sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"She can stay with us in the lab." Warrick suggested, walking up to them with the bags of evidence he and Grissom collected. "I mean, we might need her if she recalls anything else."

Grissom looked to Jim, who shrugged. "Okay, Miss Arango, why don't you go with Warrick back to the lab and you can wait for your father."

"Okay, but what about my car?" Myra asked, looking to her car.

"We can have it towed to the station and get your tires fixed." Warrick told her.

Myra nodded and turned fully to the car to get her purse.

"Here, I'll get it." Jim said, placing a hand on Myra's shoulder.

"Thanks." Myra whispered, taking her purse. "I guess I'll wait for your shift to be over." She told her father.

Jim smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I'll come by after my shifts over or when I can get a break."

Myra nodded and turned to Warrick, following him over to one of the black Tahoe's. Warrick turned to Myra, looking down at her brother.

"You want to put him in the back seat?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Myra smiled shyly.

Working as a crime investigator, you have to be observant of everything around you. Sometimes you're even observing off the clock. And Warrick saw the forced smile Myra gave him, while her eyes shone strongly of distrust, hurt, anger, and, the most powerful emotion, sadness. But he didn't say a word, believing she's hurting because her mother left her and her brother alone.

Warrick opened the back door of the driver side, standing back to let Myra lay her brother down.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

On the way to the station, the ride was a silent one. The only noise was that of the light snores of Jake and the radio that was very low. Myra was looking out the window, watching the scenery pass quickly before her. All kinds of different lights swirled as one, giving the young woman a bit of a headache. But she carefully listens to her brother's light snores and breathing rhythm, hoping he wouldn't wake up soon.

Warrick occasionally looked over to Myra, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the silence. He cleared his throat, wanting to pick up a conversation with her.

"So… you're Jim's daughter?"

Myra snapped her head over to Warrick, his question slowly registering into her mind. "Um, yeah, I am." Myra nodded, looking forward. "My mom just told me that the man she was married to was never my real father and that my biological father lived in Las Vegas. She gave me his name before she took her last breath."

"Oh," Warrick reached out a hand and squeezed her shoulder, feeling her tensed up. "I'm sorry."

Myra shrugged, Warrick letting her shoulder go. "I'm fine. My mom and me weren't that close anyways."

Warrick nodded, though Myra didn't see it. Silence took over once more, neither not knowing what to say to one another. Finally, Warrick parks the truck in the parking lot of the police station, both he and Myra getting out. Warrick opened the back door and let Myra take hold of Jake while he went to the back to get the evidence he collected. Closing the doors, Warrick led Myra into the station. He led her into the waiting area, the walls all glass.

"I'm sorry that there isn't anywhere else for you to put your brother down." Warrick apologized.

Myra shrugged, laying her brother down on a bench on the side of the wall. "It's all right; I didn't think the lab would have any suitable places for people waiting for their family get off of work."

Warrick smiled as Myra turned to him. "Will, I'll be around here, so if you need anything just ask."

Myra smiled. "I will. Thank you for everything."

Warrick nod his head and turned to walk out of the waiting room. He walked down to the left towards the toxic room. He entered the room to see Bobby looking from the computer screen.

"What can I do for you, Warrick?" Bobby asked, leaning back on the chair.

"I need for you to tell me what these are," Warrick handed him the bag that held a smaller bag of the white pills. "Grissom and I think they might be Ecstasy. But we want to make sure."

Bobby nodded. "I'll page you as soon as I get a result."

"Thanks." Warrick nodded and walked out.

"Hey, who's the hot chick in the waiting room?" Greg asked as he walked up to Warrick, looking into the waiting room.

Warrick rolled his eyes. "Brass' younger daughter." He told his colleague, turning towards one of the empty rooms to examine the other evidence.

Greg turned to Warrick wide-eyed. "Jim has another daughter? I never knew that!" He said, jogging to catch up with his friend.

Warrick nodded. "No one did either, not even Brass. Not until an accident in the highway at least."

Greg frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Warrick opened a door for one of the empty rooms and turned to Greg, who stopped just a few feet away from him.

"Myra was hit by the dead vic today and Brass had just happened to be one of the detectives working there."

Greg looked back towards the waiting room to see Myra sitting down, her right leg crossed over her left, smoothing out her brother's hair.

"She has a kid?" Greg asked.

"No, that's her brother, Jake I think she said his name was." Warrick looked back at Greg. "Lay off, Greg, unless you want to be on Brass' bad side." He warned before entering the room.

Greg looked at Warrick then back over to Myra, who leaned back on the glass and closed her eyes. He smirked before walking away to look through his own evidence.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

As the CSI third shift crew returned from three different crime scenes, each and every one (but Grissom, whom went straight to the autopsy room to speak with Dr. Robbins) had asked who the girl in the waiting room was. Either Greg or Warrick told them, as they all asked the same question Greg did to Warrick. And to say the least, they were as surprise as Greg was when they found out Myra was Jim's daughter.

Instead of questioning Greg or Warrick further, they went to observe their own evidence as Grissom returned from the autopsy. He went into the room Warrick was in, looking down at the evidence on the table.

"Tell me." Grissom said at once.

"Will, our vic had a gun residue all over his clothes." Warrick said, looking down at the evidence with concentration. "And blood."

"But no gun in sight." Grissom said.

Warrick shook his head. "No, but he could have hidden it thrown it some place as he raced down the highway."

"What about the white pills you found?"

"Right here."

Grissom and Warrick turned over to Bobby holding up a paper with the results from the white pills.

"And?" Grissom asked.

"Not Ecstasy." He told them, handing Grissom the results. "I don't know what they are but they sure are powerful drugs. Take two of those white pills and you pass out instantly."

"Thanks Bobby." Warrick told the man.

He nodded and walked out of the room. Warrick looked at Grissom, who had a frown on his face, looking down at the ingredients of the white pills.

"You think that our vic murder someone somewhere else and then tried to kill himself?" Warrick asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Grissom looked up at Warrick. "No, the autopsy showed that our vic was attacked both from unknown objects and fists."

Warrick frowned, looking down at the clothes once more. Grissom turned towards the waiting room, looking over the sleeping girl and her brother. Without word, Grissom walked out, Warrick looking after him before following.

"What are you doing, Grissom?" Warrick asked as he noted that they were entering the waiting room.

Grissom didn't answer him but walked up to Myra. He lightly shook the girl, who blinked open her eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Miss Arango, but I have a few questions to ask you." Grissom smiled apologetic.

Myra took a deep breath, sitting up straight. "Not at all, ask away."

"I know you told the police officer and Detective Brass about what happened but did you see _anything_ unusual from turning the curve of the mountain to when you went to turn the radio station?" Grissom asked. "_Anything_ at all?"

Myra frown, looking down at the floor as she continued to smooth her brother's hair, feeling Jake shift slightly. She began to shake her head when something clicked into her thoughts.

_**Myra got out of the car, getting soaked to the bone. As she went to open the back door, a pair of headlights that instantly turned off was what Myra saw before darkness and quickly going to her brother's needs.**_

Warrick frown, tilting his head downwards at her. "Miss Arango?"

Myra furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at Warrick and Grissom. "I—the—there was another set of headlights." Myra told them, looking down once more, moving her eyes from side to side as she pictured the highway once more. "It was only a split second because I need to tend to my brother. But when I saw the lights, they quickly turned them off."

Warrick and Grissom looked at each other with a smile, before looking back at the young woman, who was looking at them.

"Thank you, Miss Arango, I believe you just solved a theory of mine." Grissom said, smiling.

Myra smiled before it faltered. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember it sooner." Myra said softly.

Warrick looked down at the girl and spoke up before Grissom could. "Hey, don't worry about it. You said it yourself, your brother needed you and you took care of him." He smiled, Myra smiling back. "Thank you, you've been very helpful."

Warrick smiled once more as he and Grissom walked out. The two smiled and nodded to Jim, who has returned from talking to the parents of the victim. Myra smiled at her father, standing up.

"Hey, sorry to take so long. I have a short break and I can take you to the house and talk a bit until I have to return." Jim decided.

Myra nodded. "Yeah, I think it's best for Jake that he sleeps in a proper bed."

The two smiled, Myra picking up her brother. She walked along side her father, the two of them walking in a comfortable silence.

**A/N: Will, I hope you liked this chapter. Not much going on yet, but I promise soon it will start to have drama and maybe romance. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Catching up,fatherand daughter

**Chapter 3: Catching up, father and daughter**

Once Myra placed Jake in the guest bedroom, she entered the kitchen and sat across from Jim, who placed a cup of coffee in front of her. The two sat in silence, sipping their own coffee while looking anywhere but at each other. But after ten minutes of sipping and not saying a word, Jim cleared his throat, looking over to his long lost daughter.

"So… where did you and Jake live with your mother?"

Myra put down her cup and looked at her father. "San Bernardino, California."

Jim nodded. "Good city."

Myra couldn't help but grin. "Yeah but depended where you lived."

Jim smiled. "True."

"I've done fairly well in school." Myra said, knowing her father wanted to get to know her more. "Bs and Cs." She shrugged nonchalant.

"Nothing wrong with that." Jim told her, finishing his coffee. "What about college?"

"I went to the Art Institute in Inland Empire. I'm trying to get my bachelor of Fine Arts for photography."

"You like taking pictures?" Jim asked.

Myra nodded. "Yeah, I take what means something or what I believe is beautiful, and landscape. I have a profile in my car I can show it to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll like that. But I hope you're still going to college?"

"Yeah, I transferred to the Art Institute in Henderson, not really that far from here." Myra shrugged, finishing her own coffee. "I'm also taking French as a second language, but I'm still having trouble."

Jim nodded in approval. "So, how were you able to pay for college?" Jim wanted to know. "Because if I know for a fact that Roberta wouldn't pay for it."

Myra smirked. "You know her too well. I worked third shift waitress-ing in a twenty-four hour diner. I took care of Jake during the day and took my classes at night." The young woman shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I slept during my breaks at work and whenever Jake took his naps. He was usually my wake-up call." Myra chuckled softly, smiling.

"Any boyfriends?" Jim asked after a moment of silence.

Myra immediately became withdrawn, Jim noted, her face wiped off by any trace of emotion.

"No but I have one of Carlos friend's to thank for that." She told her father darkly and fearfully.

Jim immediately became worried and overprotective. "What happened?"

"I took Jake to a daycare, needing extra hours at work one Tuesday afternoon. I went home to fetch some books and extra clothes, mom and Carlos were drunk and passed out in the living room. I heard someone in the restroom when I passed to go to my room, while a naked woman was passed out in my mom's bedroom floor. Wanting to get out of there, I quickly gather my things."

Myra closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears as the livid pictures forming in her mind were as real as the day it happened. Jim felt his anger rising, not believing that Roberta would live in such a way with two children.

"I turned to walk out when I saw a man in his mid-twenties, handsome, yes, but slightly drunk. He knew very _well_ what he was doing." Myra felt her mouth went suddenly dry. "H—he r—r—r—raped me." She whispered, looking down ashamed. "But because he used a condom, there was no proof. My mom wouldn't believe me, I knew, and certainly not Carlos."

"You never reported him?" Jim asked through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his anger.

'_How could Roberta let this happen to her daughter?'_ Jim thought angrily.

"Yes but like I said, there was no proof so I knew that he would be set loose. It was two months before my mom and Carlos were killed."

Before Jim could say anything, his cell went off. He took hold of it from his pocket, flipped the top, and pressed the green phone.

"Brass." He said angrily and irritated.

"_It's Grissom; I need a warrant for an Adam Jude's apartment."_

Jim sighed. "I'm on it."

And he hung up. Myra smiled at her father when he looked at her apologetic.

"Go," she said softly. "It's your job to put away the bad guys."

Jim nodded, standing. He walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up."

Myra nodded, answering softly. "Okay."

She walked her father to the door and locked it behind him. Myra placed the cups in the sink, turned off all the lights except the one in the hallway, and walked into the guest bedroom. She took off her shoes, placing them next to the bed, and settled next to her brother. Myra fell into a deep slumber of a dreamless world instantly, not caring anything at the moment.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Adam's apartment, half hour later—

Jim got out of his car and walked over to Grissom, Warrick, and a guy in his early thirties (which Jim believed to be Adam), holding up the warrant.

"Here you go." He handed the warrant to Adam, who took it in disbelief.

"Let's go." Grissom told Warrick, walking inside the house.

Jim gestured two officers to look after Adam and walked behind the two criminalizes.

"Something wrong with your daughter, Jim?" Grissom asked as he looked about the hallway of the house. "You sounded angry on the phone."

Jim scoffed. "Yeah, I just found out that my daughter was rapped by her mother's husband's friend. And because of lack of evidence, Myra never reported him."

"Poor kid." Warrick said, looking over to Jim before walking into the living room.

"Tell me about it. It's probably the reason she's so withdrawn from men, besides her brother that is." Jim sighed, looking at a picture of two boys wrestling on the grass, smiling up at the camera.

"Jim," Grissom started, looking back to his friend, who in turn looked up at him. "Don't start looking for trouble." He told him before going down the hallway.

"Don't worry, the bastards in California anyways." Jim told him.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Next Day—

Myra was up at seven in the morning as her wake-up call decided to play with her hair and jump on her back. She was in the kitchen making chocolate pancakes with scrambled eggs, bacon, and wieners. She was humming to herself as her brother ate his meal happily, swinging his short legs back and forth. Jim stood at the entrance with a smile at the sight before him. He knew from right than on that Myra was far different from Ellie.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come eat?" Myra asked, her back still to her father.

Jim was startled but walked over to the table. "You a psyche, Myra?"

Myra laughed, turning around placing a plate with two pancakes, eggs, two strips of bacons, and a wiener. She sat to the right of him, pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

"Nah, I just saw your reflection from the microwave." She smiled.

"Ahh." Jim nodded.

He cut into his pancakes with his fork and placed them in his mouth. "Man, it's be a _long_ time since I've had a home cooked meal." Jim told her after swallowing, smiling at her.

Myra smiled back. "Will, being a cop, I believe your breakfast would be doughnuts and coffee, right?" Myra teased.

"Will, you got the coffee right." Jim smiled.

The trio ate in silence for a while until Jim's beeper went off.

"Great." Jim muttered, getting up to get his beeper in his room.

Myra looked to her brother and smiled as he wiped a chocolate mustache with his arm. She heard a sigh and looked up to see her father walked out of his room with a solemn look.

"Go," Myra said softly. "It's your job. Besides, I expected this from a cop."

Jim walked over to Myra and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for breakfast." He took a buttered toast and kissed the top of Jake's head. "Be good, kid, and listen to your sister."

Myra signed to her brother when he looked her way and nodded in agreement.

Jake held up his hand. "Bye."

"Bye." Jim said with a laugh.

As the door closed, Myra looked to her brother, who has finished his breakfast. "Okay, bath time." She signed to him.

"Yay!" Jake squealed, sliding off his chair on his stomach before running towards the bathroom.

Myra only rolled her eyes before getting up and following her brother.

'_I'll wash the dishes later.'_ She thought as she entered the bathroom and turned the water on.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Once Myra was able to take a quick shower while her brother watched a kids program on the television, she left a note on the kitchen table incase her father came home and went out to get a newspaper and tried to find a daycare and a job. Myra was grateful for the CSI Grissom and Brown to have replaced her tires for she would have never be able to get to know the city of sin.

Around lunch time, Myra was talking to a young woman a few years older then her who ran a daycare for special children, while Jake was all ready playing with a few kids, the two women smiling and watching the children.

"So, you're open until 11:30?" Myra asked, looking to the woman, who looked back at her with a smile.

"Yes, and if you're late picking up your brother and wasn't able to call us ahead of time we call your alternative guardian to pick up Jake."

Myra nodded. "Great, because I'm going to take night school and my dad's a cop during the day." Myra frowned and added, "And during the third shift if he's needed."

The woman was surprised at the mention of her father being a cop. "You have a father whose a cop? That's pretty dangerous, especially for a child."

Myra nodded. "I know. A friend of mine who I worked with back in California knew a girl who's father was a cop and he pissed off a lot of people. And one day the girl goes missing until three days later they found her body dumped up near the mountains."

The woman grimaced. "Man, thank god my parents are doctors."

"Yeah, but I might be spared. None of my father's enemies, if he has any, knows that he had another daughter." She shrugged lightly.

"So you're safe for now." The woman said.

Myra nodded. "Yup."

Feeling her phone vibrate, Myra took it out of her pocket and looked down at the number, not recognizing it.

"Hello?" Myra asked confused.

"_Hi sweetie, where are you?"_

Myra chuckled, looking to the woman. "Will, speak of the devil." She whispered to her, the woman chuckling. "Hi dad. I'm at a daycare center for special kids, why? You need something?"

"_Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch?"_

Myra heard a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Will, I'm done here, so where do you want to meet?"

"_How about **Rika's diner**, on twenty-four and Smith Street."_

"Okay, I'm actually close by. I'll meet you soon. Bye."

"_Bye sweetie."_

And they both hung up. Myra put away her phone, looking at the woman.

"Can I come by later to fill out the papers?" Myra asked.

The woman smiled, nodding. "That would be fine. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks." Myra walked over to Jake and kneeled before him. "Okay, we're going to meet your stepfather for lunch." She signed.

Jake groaned but said goodbye to his new friends. Myra smiled at her brother, shaking her head.

"Don't worry; we'll be back in just a few hours or so."

Jake smiled and took hold of his sister's hand, who led them out of the daycare building.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**A/N: I forgot to give you some heads up. I'm trying to base this story not around the crime—at least not yet—but around Myra and her brother and everyone now involved in her life, friends, family, etc. Will, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends, lots of more friends

"**_Italics_" Signing**

**Chapter 4: Friends, lots of more friends**

Myra sat at a booth towards the back of the diner with Jake sitting next to her, drinking his chocolate milk. Myra stirred the ice water with her straw, not really focusing on anything. She begins to hum a soft melody, wondering how she was going to find a job in time as she should be starting school in just three days. Myra still had to pay two-hundred and fifty dollars for the transfer in the middle of the second semester.

"Mumh." Jake's voice interrupted Myra's thoughts.

She looked over to her brother. "_What's wrong honey_?" Myra asked.

"_Can I have some more chocolate milk, please_?" Jake signed before picking up his glass and handing it to his sister.

Myra smiled, talking hold of the glass. "_Sure_."

Placing the glass near the edge of the table, Myra looked up and down the row to find the waitress that was serving them.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." A voice said, startling Myra.

Myra slightly jumped, looking to see her father, Warrick, and a guy a few years older then her. Myra smiled politely, watching her father sit down; followed by the guy she didn't know then Warrick.

"No, we've been here about five minutes but I ordered for Jake, he was getting hungry." Myra told them as she felt a tug on her sleeve.

She looked down at her brother, who was giving her the puppy eye look.

"_Can I have chocolate milk now_?" He signed.

"Oh," Myra turned her head just in time to see the waitress walking over to them, holding a plate with chicken nuggets.

"Here you are cutie." The waitress said as she put down the plate in front of Jake, who smiled widely in delight.

"Can I get another glass of chocolate milk and three more menus?" Myra asked politely.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said with a smile, taking the glass with her.

Myra turned to her father and his friends, smiling at them, wondering who the other guy with them was.

"This is Greg Sanders and I believe you already know Warrick." Jim introduced them. "They asked to come eat so I hope you don't mind."

Myra shook her head. "Not at all. The more people I know the less I'll feel alone in this new city."

The waitress then returned with another glass of chocolate milk and three more menus for the newcomers.

"I'll be back in five minutes to take your order." And she walked away.

Myra looked down at the menu, wondering what she should get. But her attention was adverted to Greg as he spoke up.

"So, how old are you?" Greg smiled lopsided.

Warrick looked over to Greg with a look that his didn't see while Jim reached around Warrick and smacked Greg over the head, making Myra giggle.

"What was that for? It was just a question!" Greg complained, looking over to Jim.

"You could've asked me!" Jim told him, narrowing his eyes at the young CSI.

"I'm twenty-one." Myra told him with a smile. "Twenty-two in five months."

Greg looked over to Myra and smiled. "You a summer baby?"

Myra chuckled. "Yup, July twenty-fourth." She told him proudly.

"When's Jake's birthday?" Warrick asked, smiling towards the child.

"December sixteenth." She said with a smile, ruffling Jake's hair.

Jake put down his fork and looked up at his sister. "_Can I have some ketchup, please_?" He signed.

Myra nodded, smiling. She reached over to grab the ketchup bottle and poured some on the side of the plate.

"_Thank you_." Jake told his sister before eating once more.

"_You're welcome_." Myra signed before picking up her menu once more.

"He doesn't speak?" Greg asked curiously.

"A little bit. He's been signing since he was three and a half, so he's used to signing rather than speaking some words. But I do try to get him to talk."

The waitress came back, holding on to a pen and a pad. "You all ready to order?" She asked politely.

"I'll get the hamburger, no onions, and a coke." Jim said, handing her the menu.

Greg closed his menu. "I'll have the same as him but I'll have sprite instead."

The woman nodded and looked between Warrick and Myra, waiting for one of them to give her an order.

"I'll have the ham and cheese sandwich." Myra said, handing the menu over.

"I'll have the same as her." Warrick said, also handing his menu over.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders." And she walked away once more.

"So, besides coming to see your dad," Myra turned to Greg once more. "What other reasons did you come out to this _lovely_," Greg brought up his hands, looking about the diner, "city of sin?"

Myra leaned back in her seat. "My mother and stepfather were murdered. My mom told me that my stepfather wasn't my birth father, so she gave me a name and the city she met him."

"But why would your mother keep it from you for so long?" A voice said.

Everyone looked up to see Gil, a woman, and a guy Myra did not know standing next to their table. The guy had dirty blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He stood at least six foot, two inches wearing a white button up, long sleeved shirt and black pants. The woman had light brown hair and brown eyes. She stood at five foot, six inches wearing a pink button up shirt with short sleeves and jeans.

Myra cleared her throat, shaking her head with a small shrug. "I don't know. After my mother told me the city, she took her last breath."

"Why don't you guys bring up a table, huh?" Jim said.

The three newcomers shrugged and brought over a table to connect with the booth.

"This is Sara Sidle." Gil pointed to the woman who was pulling up a chair next to Greg, giving Myra a small wave. "And Nick Stokes." Nick nodded as he sat down next to her.

"They both work as CSI's." Jim informed his daughter.

"Is he your son?" Sara asked, nodding to Jake.

Myra smiled over to her brother, who continues to eat his meal. "No, actually," she turned to the older woman. "He's my brother, _step_brother. His name is Jake."

"He's cute." Sara said with a smile. "Hi Jake." She said when Jake looked up at her.

He tugged on Myra's sleeve. "_Who are all these people_?"

"_Friends of your stepfather, honey_." Myra signed and looked over to a confused group, aside Jim. "He was born deaf. He doesn't speak much, only occasionally if it calls for it."

"_Hi Jake, my name is Gil_." Gil signed.

Myra looked impressed and looked at her brother, who signed back. "_Hi_."

"You know how to sign, Mr. Grissom?" Myra asked, looking back to the older man.

"Yes, my mother is partially deaf so we both took up classes." Gil slightly shrugged.

"Oh, wow, more friends." The waitress said surprise, placing down a tray full of food. "You must be very popular dear." She said, smiling towards Myra.

Myra chuckled, taking hold of the plate handed to her. "They're my father's friends, actually."

"You don't consider me as your friend?" Greg said in mock hurtful, placing a hand to his heart.

Myra smirked, blushing lightly. "I just met you today, Mr. Sanders."

"_Please_, call me Greg." Greg said with a smile, handing Jim and Warrick their own plates and drinks.

"I'll come back for your orders." The waitress said after handing the three newcomers their menu.

"Thank you." Gil said to the woman.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

After everyone has gotten their food, the group of friends and colleagues joked around and told tells to Myra, corrected fiction from fact. Jake was watching everyone carefully as he finished his meal, drinking his fifth chocolate milk silently. Calming down from a story Sara told, Myra took a small sip of her water.

"So what made you all want to become CSI's?" Myra asked curiously.

The five CSI's looked at each other before looking to the young woman.

"I became because I love science." Gil said with a smile.

"And bugs." Sara added with a smile. "My reason is the same as Grissom but what's more is since he used to be my mentor, I got into it even more."

"I… really don't know why I became a CSI." Nick said truthfully. "I guess I just wanted something that was opposite of my father."

"And what does your father do, if you don't mind me asking?" Myra tilted her head to the side.

"He's a judge." Nick told her.

Myra nodded and looked to Greg and Warrick, waiting for their replies.

"I just love solving scientific things." Greg said with a shrug.

"I guess," Warrick started, looking down at his drink. "I guess it was because I wanted to help people and ease some of the pain of the loved ones."

Myra smiles slightly at this. The other four CSI's nodded in agreement, muttering that that was another reason too.

"Mumh!" Jake cried, tugging on Myra's sleeve hurriedly. "Baño." (Bathroom.)

"Oh," Myra turned to Nick, "could you excuse me, Jake has to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure." Nick said, quickly getting out of his chair and moving it away.

Myra quickly slid out of the booth, Jake following. She looked at the group with an apologetic smile, taking hold of her brother's hand.

"I'll be back. _Come on baby._" Myra walked towards the back.

"She's really nice, Jim." Sara said, looking to the older man.

Jim smiled proudly, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, she is."

"And _really_ opposite of Ellie." Nick added sitting down on the booth.

"Tell me about it." Jim sighed and looked over to Greg. "And you stop flirting with her!"

"I'm not flirting!" Greg protested.

"Yes you were." Warrick, Nick, and Sara said in unison.

"_No_! I was just being nice, that's all." Greg continued to argue.

"Uh-huh, just don't try anything." Jim warned him. "She's gone through enough in her life already."

"Can I at least take her out one day?" Greg tried after a brief silence. Jim glared at Greg, who quickly brought up his hands in defense, adding, "Just to show her around, that's all."

Jim opened his mouth but Myra, who now returned with Jake from the bathroom, answered him.

"That's really sweet, but no thanks."

Jake sat next to Nick, who smiled, sliding the chocolate milk over to the kid. Myra sat down on the chair which Nick occupied just a few minutes ago.

"I just need to know the way of the school and work to my dad's apartment until I can find my own place to stay."

"You don't have to look for another place, Myra." Jim said sincerely.

Myra smiled. "No offense, dad, but your apartment isn't fit for three people. Besides, I don't want to be in your way."

"Trust me, you won't." Jim tried to convince her to stay.

"What school are you going to go?" Gil asked.

"The Art Institute in Henderson. I'm trying to get my bachelor of Fine Arts in photography." Myra said somewhat proudly.

Suddenly, several beepers went off, everyone looking down and taking their pagers out. They all begin to stand, Myra standing and taking hold of Jake to let Nick out.

"Our DNA from the saliva is in." Gil told Warrick.

"Our dead vic has been identified." Greg told Sara.

"My toxic results are in." Nick said to no one.

"Catherine found out your dead vic." Jim told Nick.

"Thanks for lunch, sorry to just up and leave." Gil told Myra sincerely.

Myra shook her head. "No problem, I understand completely. Go."

Everyone took out money from their pocket or their wallet, placing it down on the table.

"Hope to see you soon, Myra." Most of them said as they hurried out of the diner.

"_Bye Jake_." Gil signed, walking backwards.

"Bye!" Jake cried, waving at them.

"Bye honey, see you tonight." Jim said, kissing Myra's cheek. "Hopefully." He added, walking after Nick.

"Bye." Myra said softly, shaking her head.

She looked down at her brother, who looked up at her innocently. Smiling, Myra kissed Jake's head.

"_Let's go back to the daycare and take care of the paperwork._"

"Yay!" Jake cried.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**A/N: Becker, I would like to thank you for catching that mistake of the grandfather thing last chapter. And to tell you the truth, I couldn't really figure out what Jim was to Jake and for some reason I put down grandfather. Once again, thanks. Will, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Smile, life isn't ALL thatbad

"**_Italics_" Signing**

**Chapter 5: Smile, life isn't ALL that bad**

It's been half a month since Myra and Jake moved to Las Vegas and Myra meeting her father. She was able to find a suitable three bedroom apartment just ten minutes away from her father's apartment, much to Jim's protest. The apartment has yet to have any furniture but Myra needed to save up money. And because paying for college, the apartment, and trying to keep food on the table was a lot, she had little money to spend.

At the moment, Myra was in her night class, taking notes as the professor talked on and on of the contrast of light, shadow, and item or object.

"Tomorrow, I want each of you to photograph anything in both color and black and white to show next class. Have a good night."

Myra quickly gathered her things and walked out to her car. She drove as quickly as she could before the day care close, which she just made it on time. Myra nearly ran into the building and down the hall to see Rachel, the one who takes care of the kids, and her brother falling asleep on a chair. She stopped at the doorframe, taking in slow breaths. Rachel looked over to the girl and smiled.

"You just made it, I was about to call your father."

"My professor went on and on about light and shadows again." Myra said with a shake of her head.

Rachel chuckled softly. "But you must be used to it by now?"

Myra groaned softly. "I wish but no matter what, I still get bored over the professor's lectures."

At the sound of his sister's voice, Jake was jerked awake and smiled happily.

"Mumh!"

Jake got out of his chair and ran to Myra, who kneeled and took her brother into her arms, standing up. Jake rests his head on Myra's shoulder, closing his eyes as he yawned. Myra laughed quietly, rubbing Jake's back.

"Well, you best get home before Jake starts to drift off to sleep on your shoulder." Rachel said, caressing Jake's hair. "Are you going to be able to find someone to take care of him tonight?" She asked worriedly.

Myra sighed. "I hope so. See you tomorrow."

Rachel nodded, watching the young woman go. "Poor kid, she should be having fun, not take on so much responsibility."

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Drove towards her father's apartment, dialing his cell number just in case he wasn't there at the moment. The phone rang a couple times before Jim finally picked up.

"_Brass."_ He said, sounding annoyed.

"I hope I didn't catch you in a bad time, dad?" Myra whispered, timidly.

"_No, no, just a bad day today on the day shift. The supervisor getting on my nerves is all."_ Jim sighed. _"What can I do for you, baby girl?"_

Myra smiled at the nickname her father has given her. "Are you able to take Jake tonight or are you working the third shift again?"

Jim sighed tiredly on the other line. _"I'm sorry Myra, but I'm working the third shift and can't take Jake in."_

Myra sighed, wondering what to do. "Okay, I'll just take Jake to work with me."

"_Are you sure your boss will let Jake stay at the diner?"_ Jim asked worriedly.

"I have no other option, dad, and I can't let you take him to your work because job's too dangerous."

"_Sorry to have to put you through this, baby girl."_ Jim said apologetic.

"It's not your fault dad." Myra tried to reason with him.

"_I have another option for your daughter, Jim."_ Myra heard Gil's voice in the background.

"_Hang on, Myra."_ Jim said.

Myra waited a few moments, stopping at the side of the street. She put it on park and looked back at her brother to see him sleeping soundly.

"_Honey, Gil has one of his CSI's off tonight and he will be able to take care of Jake for you."_

Myra turned forward at the sound of her father's voice, leaning back in her seat.

"But what if they need his guy to come in?" Myra said in a panic.

"_Then he will stay here at the lab and help in DNA or wherever Gil puts him in."_ Jim reassured her.

Myra sighed, wondering if she was taking advantage of her father's friends.

"_You have no where else to take Jake, baby girl, and I doubt your boss will be happy for you to bring your brother to work again."_

Myra looked out her window, knowing he was right. Because she didn't know many people in Nevada yet she had no friends whatsoever to help her out and take care of Jake. All she had was her father to help out. She had friends, of course, from the CSI but it doesn't mean that they are close enough to ask for favors. Myra barely hangs out with them, having both sides being busy in their lives.

"If it is all right with Gil and the person, then I guess I have no choice. I'll meet you in five minutes. I can't be late for work again."

"_Okay honey, see you soon."_

They both hung up and Myra quickly put the car to drive, driving down the road quickly. Myra parked at the back of the police station where the CSI's lab was and quickly got out, trying to make little noise as possible. She only had half an hour before her shift starts and it was a twenty minute drive to the diner. Holding her sleeping brother close to her, Myra made her way inside to be greeted by Nick.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Nick teases Myra quietly, carefully taking hold of Jake.

"I've been busy." Myra explains with a smile. "So you're the one who's gotten the day off?" She questioned curiously.

"Yup, and I don't mind taking care of Jake for you. Your dad can take him home once his shift is over." Nick informed her, adjusting Jake in his arms.

Myra nods. "Okay. Tell my dad I said thanks and to be careful. I got to head to the diner before I'm late. Thanks again, Nick. I'll pay you for this!" She tells him, jogging out of the building hurriedly.

"But you don't—!" Nick started but stopped as Myra was already out the door.

Sighing, Nick turns towards the lab, rubbing Jake's back soothingly. He saw Jim, Sara, and Greg walking towards him.

"Myra came by?" Jim asked, looking behind Nick to see his daughter.

"Yeah but she had to leave before she was late for work. She said to be careful."

Sara smiles at the sleeping Jake as she walks past Nick. "Have fun babysitting."

"At least he gets the day off." Greg grumbles, walking after Sara.

Jim pats Nick on the shoulder that wasn't occupied and walked after the two CSI's.

"I'll try to get off of work early, Nick. And thanks." Jim told him.

"No problem." Nick says, walking over to the coffee break room.

He slowly puts Jake down on the couch and takes hold of his jacket, placing it over the sleeping boy. Nick sighs and looks around, wondering what to do.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Diner—

Myra sighed, sitting at the empty counter, her head resting on her crossed arms. It was five thirty in the morning and Myra has worked six and a half hours, more people—mostly truckers—coming through the middle of the night. Cynthia smiled at the older woman, being only eighteen years old herself. Holding a tray full of dirty glasses with her right hand, Cynthia put her free hand in the middle of Myra's back.

"How are you doing this morning?" She asked gently.

Myra groaned, shaking her head. "Tired! I only have an hour and a half after dawn to take my brother to the daycare before coming back to work for the day shift." She sighed, picking her head up to look at the girl who was three years younger than herself. "But that's the price I get if I need to pay the bills for my apartment and my college tuition."

Cynthia shook her head. "Well, you're taking it far better than anyone I ever met, I give you that."

The young woman rubbed Myra's back in sympathy before walking away. Myra placed her head back down on her arms; the diner empty except for one or two truck drivers down the counter from Myra's left. Soon, sleep begun to take over but her mind was still aware of that around her. She was in the state between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Suddenly, a pair of hands begun messaging her back, Myra almost immediately relaxed, sighing softly. Cynthia smiled mischievously, walking next to Myra and the guy messaging her friend.

"Relaxed, Myra?" Cynthia asked.

In response, Myra groaned softly, arching her back a bit. The hands wend down lower, Myra sitting up, arching her lower back, her eyes closed.

"_This_ is exactly what I needed Cynthia." Myra said with a sigh, rolling back her shoulders.

Cynthia bit her lower lip amusingly, walking around the counter in the open space in the middle, standing in front of her friend.

"I'm glad you like it." She said laughingly.

Myra snapped her eyes open to see her smirking friend before her and quickly turned on her stool, her heart thumping widely. A pair of amused pale green eyes met her own scared to death honey brown eyes, his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You just looked like you can use a break." Warrick told her with a smile, putting his hands down.

Myra sighed, calming her heart, waving a hand at him. "Yeah, and I guess I should get back to work." She said, sliding off the stool.

She turned to her friend who was trying hard not to laugh and glared at her. Myra walked behind the counter and towards the truckers and a couple men who have just entered the diner.

"Take care of him, will you Cynthia." Myra said, not wanting to attend to Warrick.

Warrick smirked; sitting on the stool Myra was just sitting and looked at the young woman before him.

"What can I get for you?" Cynthia asked, an amused smirk appearing on her lips. "Besides the woman you just messaged."

Warrick looked at Cynthia with a look that said 'You're seeing things' and looked down at the menu before him.

"Get me a coffee and an omelet."

Cynthia nodded, writing it down. "It'll be done in five minutes." And she walked away.

Warrick smiled amusingly and looked back down to the right to see Myra walking towards him, looking straight ahead. She stopped near him and turned, taking hold of a glass, Myra put it under the _Budweiser_ and pulling down the lever. She put that down and grabbed another one, putting it under _Bud Light_, trying hard to ignore the man just a few ways from her. Cynthia held back a smile, putting down Warrick's coffee in front of him before walking away.

"Don't be mad." Warrick said, trying to stop smiling.

"I'm not." Myra told him, taking hold of both glasses and walking back down the counter. "Just embarrassed." She whispered under her breath.

Cynthia returned with his omelet, shaking her head. "That girl is difficult when it comes to guys, just so you know."

Warrick nodded. "So I've noticed."

Cynthia smiled and walked away, needing to clean the bathroom. Warrick went to eating his breakfast slowly, watching Myra from the corner of his eyes whenever she wasn't looking. Once six o'clock came by, Myra clocked out from the register, took off her apron, grabbed her purse from underneath the counter, and started walking towards the entrance.

"You're leaving already?" Warrick asked, turning around in his stool.

Myra sighed in irritation, but nodded, not wanting to be rude. "Yes, I have to pick up my brother from Nick and take him to the day care, which doesn't open until seven, and come back to work." She said, passing him by.

"Whoa, you have to come back for _more _work?" Warrick asked in concern.

Myra turned, walking backwards slowly. "That's just life." She said with a shrug.

"But you should take a break, you can't always work yourself to death." Warrick told her.

Myra pushed back slightly on the door. "If I wish to support Jake, I do."

And she walked out. Warrick stared after her, wondering where the young woman gets her courage to keep on moving in life like the way she's doing. Cynthia smiled to the man and sat next to him, leaning on the counter and looking at him.

"Myra doesn't ask anyone for help but I think that she deserves to have some time off."

Warrick turned around to face the girl, leaning on the counter. "What are you up to?" He asked with suspicion.

Cynthia smiled innocently. "I can ask Leo to give Myra the morning off, seeing as she has never asked for one in this past month, and _you_, sir, can take poor Myra somewhere for her to relax and spend some time with her brother."

Warrick nodded, smiling. "Deal."

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Myra returned just ten minutes before she had to start the day shift, having had an argument with Nick taking the money that Myra wanted to give him. In the end, Myra had literally put her hand down on the side of Nick's pants, letting the money go, and quickly walk out before Nick had time to take the money out and giving it back to her. Let's just say it was an amusing sight to see.

Myra walked towards the opening between the counters in the middle when Leo, a man in his late forties, stood in front of Myra, making her stop and raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing, Leo? I have to punch in." Myra told him.

"Not today, you have the day off." Leo told her, crossing his arms.

Myra was taken back. "What do you mean the day off? I need the extra hours, Leo!" Myra said in panic.

"You'll have enough money to pay off any bills from the hours you put in for the last two weeks as well as this past third shift." Leo took Myra's arms in a fatherly way. "Go and spend some time with your brother. _Relax_, have a good time."

Sighing in defeat, Myra nodded and walked back out the diner, rubbing her forehead. She _did_ need to spend some time with Jake, but she also needed the hours to pay off the bills.

"You know, you can't always work yourself to death just to pay off bills that you know you'll be able to pay." A voice said behind her.

Myra turned to see Warrick leaning against his Tahoe. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to what he was doing here still.

Warrick smiled, standing up straight and walking towards her. "You need to relax, Myra, and I just so happen to know how to have fun." Warrick gestured his head to the right, holding out his hand. "Come with me, we'll bring Jake along too."

Myra eyed him, wondering if it was a trick. But seeing the seriousness in his eyes, Myra smiled, taking his hand. Warrick smiled, covering his fingers over hers and begin to lead her towards his truck.

'_Guess life isn't all **too** bad.'_ Myra thought, smiling wider.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**A/N: Sorry to take so long, how was this chapter? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Why Are You So Nice?

"**_Italics_" Signing**

**Chapter 6: Why Are You So Nice?**

She tried desperately to figure him out. But every time she did, he would turn around and do something that would surprise and confuse the young woman some more. A week has passed since the day he took her and her brother to the park that was heaving a small carnival. Myra sighed as she looked around her surroundings. At the moment she was walking around the campus of the Art Institution with her digital camera, trying to find something unique and interesting to capture on film on her lunch break.

'_Warrick Brown,'_ Myra thought with a frown. _'A complicated man that works as a crime investigator at my father's job; the police station.'_

Myra smiled at a couple nearby sitting on the floor, the guy leaning against the tree and his girlfriend sitting between his legs, his arms about her. Myra stopped and looks through the hole in her camera, focused, and took two shots of them in two different angles. She continues walking, her mind still reeling over Warrick. He was an attractive man; Myra didn't deny that, and a very clever man.

Though the young woman couldn't understand why she was even thinking about him in the first place. She's come across many attractive and clever men, why is Warrick Brown any different? He's just like every other man in the world. But then again, she can't seem to find anything wrong with Warrick. He's just too nice to her, as though he knew her past. But Myra knew her father wouldn't have said anything. It was too personal.

Walking down one of the paths on campus, Myra occasionally took a picture or two of the sunlight peering between the close branches of the trees, giving it a mystical look. Suddenly she slips slightly on the dirt path and took hold of the blue railing to her right, her right hand sticky and wet. Straightening herself, Myra removes her hand from the railing and looks at her palm to see it wet with blue paint.

Sighing, she looks around and sees a water fountain just a few ways from where she was. Myra walks over to it and begins to wash off the blue paint, the hairs at the back of her neck rising, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Turning her head to the side, the young woman darts her eyes around, wondering if it was just her imagination. Looking back down at her hand, Myra pulls her hand back and quickly walks quickly down the path to her right, towards the parking lot.

Light footsteps were heard behind the woman, making her walking faster into a more crowded place. Myra jumps out of her skin, startled, as her cell phone vibrates in her front pocket. She quickly fishes it out and opens it, not even bothering to check the number.

"Yeah?" She said, trying to calm her voice.

"_Hi honey… uh, how are you?"_ Jim said, the tone in his voice making Myra frown.

"Fine, dad, what's up?" She asked, turning to see no one behind her.

"_Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were okay."_

Myra frowned and jogged out of the pathway into the parking lot, walking towards where her car was parked a bit quickly.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Myra said. "You seem like something might have happened to me."

Jim sighed on the other line, making Myra frown even more. _"It's… It's nothing, honey, nothing for you to worry about."_ Jim coughed on the other line. _"Uh, where are you right now?"_

"I'm at my car, getting ready to go back to work. Dad, what's really going on?" Myra demanded.

"_It's nothing, honey, it's nothing. Have a nice day at work."_ And Jim hung up.

Myra shook her head, placing her cell phone back in her pocket. She looked around quickly before getting into her car and driving towards her work place. But she couldn't shake off the feeling of someone following her back at the forest path. Something in her gut told her that something was wrong in that pathway.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Crime Lab—

Inside one of the rooms, Greg was looking through the blood stained clothes while Sara was looking through the pictures of the crime scene across from him. They were both quiet, murmuring under their breaths once in a while.

"What do you suppose happened to her?" Greg questioned, studying the blood splatter closer.

Sara sighed, shaking her head. "Same thing that happened to five other women in the past," Sara looks up at the youngest crime investigator. "Capture them, keep them for several days, rape them then kill them."

Greg looks up at his colleague then back down at the blue shirt and jeans, a chill going down his spine. Sometimes he wondered why he took up this job but shook his head to rid the thought. He loved what he did and what little he can help for those that were left behind by the deceased. Wanting to change the air the subject left behind, Greg cleared his throat.

"So… what do you think of Jim's second daughter?"

"She's okay." Sara looks at the younger man with a grin. "Why, you like her?"

Greg knotted his eyebrows together, shaking his head. "No, no. She just seems nice, works a lot, but nice all together."

Sara smiles and grabs a bag from underneath the table and dumping the contents upon the table.

"Yeah, she's nice and her little brother is so cute!"

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Greg says quietly.

Sara's smile widens as she looks up at Greg. "I was talking about Jake but I guess Myra's pretty cute for a girl her age."

Greg blushed lightly, continue to examine the shirt. "Sara, what colored hair did the victim have?" Greg asked, grabbing the tweezers.

Sara frowned. "Blonde, why?"

Greg stands up straight, holding the tweezers to eye level to have a dark brown hair hanging down.

"Because I just found a dark brown hair, that's why."

Sara raises an eyebrow, looking at the single strand of hair. "Take it to DNA; it looks like the root is still attached."

Greg nods and bags the hair before walking out.

"Oh, and Greg," Greg turns to Sara. "If you like Myra so much, why not ask her out?" She suggested, smiling at him.

Narrowing his eyes, Greg turns and walks towards the DNA lab, Sara's chuckle following behind him. Catherine walks in with a confused smile, looking from Greg to Sara.

"What was that about?"

Sara shook her head, smiling. "Oh nothing, just that Greg has a crush on Jim's daughter."

"_Ellie_?" Catherine said in shock.

"_No_, Myra Arango! Greg has a crush on Myra."

"No way, really?" Nick said in disbelief, walking in.

"Yup but he's afraid of Brass." Sara said with a shrug.

"When it comes to Brass' daughters, who wouldn't be afraid?" Catherine told them with a look.

"Wait a go Grego." Nick said with a smile. "If I wasn't seeing somebody at the moment, I would have gone out with her."

Catherine glared at the younger CSI. "She's a few years younger then you, Nick, I doubt she would want anyone that's a few years older then her."

Sara nodded. "And besides," Sara pointed her finger at him. "Brass will _kill_ you if you do anything with his daughter."

Nick made a face. "That's true and I never want to be on Jim's bad side."

"Okay, enough said, what did you and Greg get off the evidences?" Catherine asked, leaning forward on the table.

Sara sighed. "Well, Greg got a brown hair with the root attach on the shirt. He just went to DNA to see whose hair it is."

Catherine nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm looking over the crime photos right now, trying to see if we mess something."

Catherine nodded and turned to Nick. "And… why are you here?"

"I actually came to find you. The girl's mother is here, she's with Brass in one of the holding rooms."

Catherine nodded, walking towards the entrance. "Thanks."

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Next Day—

Myra was in the laundry room that was in the middle of the hallway of the entrance and the kitchen. Because she didn't have work that afternoon, Myra came home that morning and slept in for a few hours. When Jake got hungry it was then that Myra got up and gets her and Jake's laundry finish. She was taking out her and Jake's clothing from the dryer and folding it into a basket on top of the washer.

Her mind was wondering back to her father yesterday. Although he told her everything was fine, something inside his voice told her other wise, and it was after the feeling of being followed from the forest pathway. Something must've been going on if her father called her with concern, especially if he called during the time that she would normally be at work.

"Mumh!" Jake tugged on Myra's pajama pants, making her look down. "_I'm hungry._" He signed.

Myra nodded, folding her brother's shorts and followed him out of the small laundry room. She looked up at the clock on the wall to see it was four-thirty in the afternoon. Myra made a quick sandwich and went to the laundry room, quickly changing out of her pajamas and into a jean skirt with a front zipper and a small slit. Though it was a hot day, it was the only thing that would help her cool off in the heat. She didn't like the skirt because every time she sat down the skirt would hitch up enormously.

She grabbed a green shirt with a brown monkey in the front and put it on. Myra walked over to her room, putting her hair in a pony tale to keep her neck cool and slipped on K-Swiss shoes. The doorbell rang and Myra shouldered her book bag, walking back out.

"_Jim is going to take care of you, so be good to him._" Myra signed to her brother as she passed the kitchen.

She opened the door and was taken back to see the one person that has been on her mind that past week.

"Warrick!" Myra said in surprise, taken back to see him standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Warrick smiled. "Your dad got held up and asked me to take care of Jake for you since I got the day off."

Myra was about to say something when her brother's happy cries interrupted her.

"Yay!" Jake ran past his sister and took hold of Warrick's hand. "Pay wit me!" Jake said as best as he could.

Warrick smile and walked in, turning to the side so that he was facing Myra. "Relax, we'll be fine. And if something happens, I'll just take Jake with me to the lab and have Grissom translate for me."

Jake pulled on Warrick's hand, urging him further into the apartment. Smiling down at the child, Warrick goes and picks him up, looking back at Myra.

"I know your brother is precious to you but go, we'll be fine." Warrick told her with a smile.

Myra nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. She sighs, shaking her head not knowing what to think. She walks down the stairs and over to her car parked in front of the garage, trying to rid her mind of all thoughts besides that she needs for her night class.

'_Why the hell is he so _nice_ to me?'_ Was the question that continued to burn a hole in her head.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure in their parked car a few ways from them takes pictures of the young woman, watching her as she drives away. They put down their camera and starts the car. They do a U-turn and follows the young woman, keeping a safe distance from her.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**A/N: Sorry to take so long, how was this chapter? Please review!**


	7. Chapter7:Letters ofthePast&TruthRevealed

"**_Italics_" _Signing_**

**Behind the Smile**

**Chapter 7: Letters of the Past and the Truth Revealed**

Myra scanned over the questions that she has yet to answer, racking her brain for the answers having only twenty minutes left to finish the test. But even though she was concentrating on test, she can't help ignore the nagging feeling of something bad was about to happen. Ignoring the feeling for now, Myra answered the questions as best as she could before standing and walking down the steps to the front of the class. She handed her test to the professor before quickly walking back up to her seat and gathered her things.

It was well past eight, the test having been longer than what Myra expected, and the young woman knew that her brother would be upset if she wasn't home for dinner on her day off. Rushing through the surprisingly still crowded halls; Myra took out her keys as she was looking for her phone, wanting to call Warrick ahead of time. It kind of scared her a bit when Warrick didn't call her all this time.

'_But Warrick _did_ say that he would go to Mr. Grissom to figure out what Jake needed.'_ Myra thought, dialing her apartment.

"_Hello?"_ The whispering voice of Warrick Brown echoed in Myra's ear.

The young woman couldn't help but smile. "I take it that my brother fell asleep?"

"_Yeah, he did, we went to the park a block from here an hour after you left. I taught him how to play basketball. I guess it took a lot of energy out of him."_

Myra smiled, chuckling to herself. "I can just see the enthusiastic child playing the game for the first time."

Walking into the cool night air, Myra breathed in deeply, switching the phone from one ear to the other, along with her keys. She heard Warrick chuckled quietly on the other line as he sighed.

"_I never saw a child wanting to learn so much about a game."_

"Yeah, because Jake is deaf he can't really play any sports with other kids, you know? And when I take him to parks I try to teach him or let him watch the other's play."

As Myra walked towards her car in the empty car lot, a chill ran down her spine. The young woman forced herself to move quickly as fear rose within her, her heart beating faster and faster. It was like the forest path back at her school all over again, only it seemed more dangerous.

"_Well, what do I have the honor of you calling me? I thought you were at school?"_

"Um…" Myra heard footsteps behind her, making her almost run to her car. "Yeah, I just called to tell you that I just finished my test that my professor decided to give us and I'm on my way home right now."

Finally reaching her car, Myra tilted her head to her shoulder so that phone could stay put and fumbled with her keys. Dropping them, the young woman cursed, kneeling to pick them up quickly.

"_Is everything alright?"_ Warrick asked worriedly.

Myra stood, looking around the parking lot to see it empty and turned to her car, putting in the right key.

"Fine, why do you ask?" She said with the best steady voice she could muster.

"_Because you sound a bit…"_

"Excuse me Miss?" A voice said behind her.

Myra jumped with a small squeaked, quickly turning around to see an old man with ripped and dirty clothes, hat, and gloves, the fingers cut out in the middle.

"Can I help you?" Myra asked breathlessly.

"Someone told me to give you this." The old man said, handing Myra an envelope with a shaky hand.

Myra smiled, taking the letter from him. "Thank you, um, here…"

Myra quickly dove into her purse and took out a ten dollar bill. She handed it to the old man with a smile, whose eyes widen with joy, taking the bill with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, Miss! God bless you!"

And he walked away, leaving Myra to look after him before quickly getting into her car and locking the door. She sighed, leaning back into her seat with her eyes closed, still holding the phone to her ear.

"_Myra?"_

Warrick's voice made the said woman jump, opening her eyes. She sighed, shaking her head for her foolishness.

"I'll be home in a while." Myra told him before closing her phone, not wanting to explain anything.

Turning on her car, Myra placed the letter on the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. She slowly made her way out of the parking lot and drove home, where she could feel safe with her brother. Because of this she missed a dark figure flick his cigarette to the ground and turned to leave.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

It didn't take Myra too long to get to her apartment. At first she noted a truck following her but after a mile it stopped. Myra quickly gathered her things, locked her car, and jogged up the stairs two at a time. She unlocked her door and quickly entered the apartment, looking around outside. Sighing, Myra locked the door behind her and walked down the hall and into the living room.

She gasped in fright, closing her eyes. Warrick stood before her, amused and concerned written on his face. Myra was then taken back when Warrick firmly took hold of her arm and moved her down the hall to the kitchen.

"You didn't sound _fine_ on the phone," Warrick accused. "And from what I've just seen, something happened."

Myra raised an eyebrow, turning her back on the very observant CSI. She took off her bags and set it on the table.

"What exactly did you _see_, Mr. Brown?" She asked, walking over to the fridge.

Warrick crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, watching the young woman move about carefully.

"The fear in your eyes when I walked in front of you," He said slowly.

He noted how the girl froze and tensed as she reached in to grab something. But it was gone in a second and Myra brought out a bottle of ice tea.

"You've been overworked at your job, Warrick." Myra said.

Warrick watched in amusement as she jugged down half the bottle. He looked down to the table and noted a piece of envelope with Myra's name on it. Warrick flicked his eyes to the young woman, who capped her bottle and looked over to him with a frown.

"What?" She asked, walking past him.

Warrick followed her down the hall and leaned against, once more, on the doorframe of Myra's bedroom. Myra stopped next to her bed and took hold of a big white shirt.

"You seemed paranoid when you entered your home, Myra." Warrick said concerned. "What's going on, you can tell me."

Myra scrunched the shirt in her hands and turned so that she was facing Warrick before sitting at the edge of her bed. She was looking down at the ground, trying to gather her thoughts. Warrick walked forward and kneeled before the girl. He took hold of her head, making her look at him with the same amount of fear he saw when she entered the apartment.

"I… I… I just have this feeling that I'm being watched and tracked." She finally told him.

Warrick frown in concern. "Have you felt this way before?"

Myra nodded, looking back down to her shirt. "I have, back in San Bernardino."

"Do you know who might be doing this?"

Myra shook her head (although she had a fairly guess of who it was) trying to hold back her tears. Warrick studied the young woman, trying to get some sort of hint from her.

"What was the _real_ reason you left California, Myra?"

Myra looked up to the pale green eyes that haunted her dreams every single night and see the concern that they held for her. She opened her mouth to respond, but instead of telling the truth, Myra thought it would be best if it stayed just in her mind.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Warrick."

Locking the door behind Warrick, Myra turned off the light from the hallway before walking into the living room, turning off the lamps near the windows. She carefully scooped up her brother into her arms and walked over to the left where the rooms were. She turned off the main light in the living room and turned left in the hallway. She entered the door at the end and laid her brother down on his bed.

Myra carefully changed her brother and turned on his night-light next to the bed before walking out, leaving the door a crack opened. She walked into her room, turning off the light in the hallway. Sighing, Myra closed the door to a crack and walked over to her bed, picking up the shirt she slept in. She quickly took off her shirt and bra, putting on the shirt for the night.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Outside—

A figure inside a car black car with tinted windows watched the CSI leave before looking up at the second story apartment, watching the lights all turn off. They lied back in their seat, pushing the hat over their eyes for a good nights rest. A smile crept up on their lips before chuckling full out into the darkness of his car.

"I got you now, baby… I got you now." They whispered.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Next day—

Myra was woken early that morning with something poking her side, making her twitch since she was ticklish. She rolled on to her back with a groan, closing her eyes tightly before opening them. She saw the smile of her brother, laughing. Myra smiled back, closing her eyes once more.

"Letter you." Jake said as best he could.

"Hmm?"

Myra opened her right eye to the envelope from the night before and opened both of her eyes. She sat up, clearing her throat as she took the envelope from Jake.

"_Thanks hun, why don't you go get ready for daycare, okay?_"

Jake nodded and jumped off the bed, running out of the master bedroom. Myra sat up, leaning against her headboard. Her fingers trembled as she turned the envelope around to open it. But the young woman stopped, quickly looking over to the clock on the small drawer on the left. Noting that she had about ten minutes to take Jake to daycare and to go to her job, Myra quickly got out of bed and went straight to her bathroom for a two minute shower.

Drying her hair as best as she could; Myra quickly changed into her blue waitress uniform, all the while looking at the envelope suspiciously. It was sort of like a dress that stopped just above her knees with short sleeves and a pair of white sneakers before grabbing the envelope and walking out of her room. She went into the kitchen, dropping the letter on top of her bags, and quickly made eggs mixed with piece of ham.

She took out two pieces of wheat bread, spread mayonnaise over them and made an egg sandwich. She placed the plate in front of Jake, who was already at the table, waiting for the food. Myra quickly took a glass and poured some milk, setting it in front of her brother as well. Not really hungry, Myra took hold of the envelope and opened it with shaky hands, not wanting to know what the letter said.

Taking a deep breath, Myra was about to take the letter out when the locks on the entrance turned and the door opened with a voice filling through the quiet apartment.

"Is anyone awake in this household?"

"Gwampa!" Jake cried, quickly moving out of his chair and running down the hall.

Myra smiled, quickly putting the letter into her purse and walking over to the hall to see her father pick up Jake into his arms, smiling.

"_Ready to have some fun with grandpa?_" Jim asked.

Since the month and a half Myra has been here, she and Gil have been teaching Jim as best they could how to sign so he was able to communicate with Jake. Myra could only smile as her father tickled Jake, making him laugh.

"Don't tell me that you have the day off, dad?" Myra said surprise.

Jim looked over to his daughter, walking into the kitchen and setting Jake down so he could finish the rest of his breakfast.

"Yea, I do. I know it's rare," He added at the surprise look Myra gave him. "But I haven't had a day off since… well, almost six months ago when I accidentally shot a cop." He whispered the last part.

Myra, knowing the story, sighed in sympathy towards her father. "You hungry dad?"

Jim looked at his daughter grateful that she never pressed on the issue and sat across from her.

"Yea, I'll have what he's having." He said, nodding over to Jake.

Smiling, Myra quickly made another egg sandwich and gave it to her father. She took her school bag and walking over towards her bedroom to leave it on her bed, needing to do her homework before her next class. Grabbing a hair tie on her way out, Myra gathered her hair into a ponytail and grabbed hold of her purse from the table, looking for her keys.

"Well, since you're going to be taking care of Jake for me, I'll call Rachel and let her know." She walked around the table, kissing Jake on the forehead. "_Bye honey, be good!_" Myra told him before kissing her father's cheek. "Bye dad and thanks."

"Bye baby girl, be careful!" Jim told her.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Diner—

Sitting at a booth with her head resting on top of her crossed arms, Myra was trying to sleep, having worked all morning and into the afternoon. It was her break at the moment and the young woman was ever grateful from working ten hours straight. Leo had practically threatened to fire her if she didn't take a break soon. Having only four more hours before she can go home, thought of the amount of homework she has to do and might be up all night doing it.

But what was to come was her worst nightmare ever. The door to the diner was thrust open with so much force, everyone turned to see who it was. An officer stood there, his eyes darting around the diner quickly, panting as though he has been running. Cynthia frown at the officer as Leo walked from behind the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" Leo asked curiously.

The officer looked over to Leo. "Yeah, I need to locate Myra Arango quickly! I heard she worked here."

Myra, having heard her name, got up from her seat and quickly walked over to the officer, hoping that nothing happened to her father or Jake.

"I'm Myra Arango." She said in concern.

"Ma'am I need you to come with me, your father well explain everything." He told the young woman.

Myra quickly undid her apron and gave it to Cynthia, who in turn gave her friend her purse. The officer took hold of her arm and ushered her quickly out the door. Trying not to think the worst, Myra sat in the front of the cop car and let the officer sped down the road with his sirens on, her heart thundering quickly.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Once they reached her father's apartment, Myra quickly got out of the car and ran up the stairs into the apartment that was littered with police men, Gil, Sara, Greg, and Warrick. Looking at them quickly, Myra looked over to the couch where her father quickly stood, holding an ice pack to his head.

"Dad! What the hell happened? Where's Jake?" Myra asked, hugging her father.

Jim grunted in pain, Myra quickly letting him go. Jim sighed sadly, looking at his youngest daughter with tears that threaten to fall.

"Myra, I'm sorry… But there were four of them." Jim explained.

Myra shook her head, tears forming. "Dad…" She said slowly and quietly, her voice shaking. "Where's Jake?"

Jim shook his head. "Baby girl… They took Jake."

Myra inhaled sharply couple of times before taking off her purse and taking out the envelope out. She quickly took out the letter and read it as fast as she could. Myra gave out a cry, placing a hand to her mouth, the tears falling. She looked up to her father, sobbing.

"Find him!" She yelled, looking at the people around them. "You have to find my son!" She sobbed, placing her arms around her, clutching the letter in her hand.

The four CSI's and Jim were all taken back, wondering if they heard right. They looked to each other then to Myra, Gil and Jim taking a step towards the girl.

"Your son?" Gil asked. "I thought he was your stepbrother?"

Myra looked at them with teary eyes before looking at her father with a shake of her head.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed at me." She told him, her voice breaking. Myra inhaled with difficulty. "After the bastard raped me I found out I was pregnant." She shook her head. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

Jim swallowed hard, bringing his daughter into a tight hug, taking the letter from Myra. He looked at his friends, angrily breathing as best as he could, and handed Gil the letter so he was able to analyze it.

"Find my son…" Myra chanted as she sobbed. "Find my son…"

**A/N: Surprise? Yes, so was I. LOL, but I would like to thank Becker who told me of the mistake I wrote in chapter three and decided why not have Jake be Myra's son. So here it is. I hoped you liked this chapter; it was also my longest one! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8:SurpriseSurpriseHeCan'tBeAlive

"**_Italics_" _Signing_**

**Behind the Smile**

**Chapter 8: Surprise, Surprise, He Can't Be Alive!**

Myra was sitting on the couch with her fisted hands clasped together covering her mouth. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she had stopped crying half an hour ago. Her father was giving his statement to an officer outside while the CSI's were processing over the footsteps upon the mud next to the building and the weapon the men had used to knock Jim out could.

Gil and Warrick entered the apartment and walked over to the silent, and distraught, woman. She looked up at them slowly, her head fuzzed and light from all the screaming and crying.

"Myra," Gil started softly. "I _need_ you to tell me everything of who you might think took your son."

Myra brought down her fists. "His father is David Sean and he lives in Ontario, California. He's thirty-six years old with short brown hair and brown eyes. He's on probation but I wouldn't put it past him to ignore it." She told them with a hoarse voice.

"Why would you think he would want to kidnap your son?" Gil asked confused.

"Because my mother would always brag of how _my_ father was a 'millionaire' and that he _always_ worked hard for money." Myra explained sarcastically, shaking her head in disgust. "She only did it to rile up my stepfather to get off his lazy ass and go to work."

"And… David believed these stories?" Gil asked slowly.

Myra nodded. "Which was the reason he raped me; he thought if I got pregnant and my biological father found out he would send money to help me out." Myra sniffed, trying not to cry again. "But after I had Jake I ran to my mother's parents and hid there until I was able to graduate. That was when I moved to San Bernardino. But two years into my college year David was outside my school, my job, my apartment, _anywhere_ I was, demanding to see his son." Myra held back a sob. "He doesn't give a _damn_ about Jake! He only wants the money!"

Gil sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find Jake as fast as we could… I promise!" With that said, he walked away but not before turning to Warrick with a stern look. "You're only here as a _friend_, Warrick, don't get involved."

Warrick nodded, watching Gil walk out. He looked back at Myra and walked in front of her before kneeling.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"Because you didn't have to concern yourself over this and you still don't." She told him sternly.

Warrick set his jaw to contain his anger but did not hold back his tongue, feeling that that was the only way to get through her.

"Damn it, Myra, I'm your _friend_ and you and Jake _do_ concern me!" He sighed, letting the anger out. "Jake has been great to me, to your _other_ friends, okay? And we _all_ are concern about his whereabouts, and I'll be damned if I don't start concerning myself over this."

Myra's breathing was shaky as the tears finally fall once again. "I just want my son back, Warrick. I just want my son back!"

Warrick sat next to her on the couch and hugged her as she cried against his shoulder, fisting his shirt tightly. He made shushing noise to soothe her, holding her tightly.

"We'll get him back, Myra, we'll get him back, don't worry. Grissom, Sara, and Greg are the best and they'll do everything in their power to find Jake." Warrick told her to ease her worries.

Though he knew a mother's worry over a child will never cease until the child was with the mother once more. Myra nodded, knowing that Warrick was only trying to help her through this and was grateful for it. Jim walked over to them, a guilty look upon his face. Myra looked up at her father and shook her head, moving out of Warrick's comfortable arms. She stood and hugged her father, who let out a small cry but holding back all of his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Baby girl, I'm sorry." Jim whispered to her.

Myra shook her head, hugging Jim tightly. "Don't, dad, it wasn't your fault. You said it yourself that there were four of them." She said as best she could without her voice shaking so much.

Jim shook his own head, moving out of the hug a bit. He wiped the tears that fell from his daughter's face, noting the also guilty look she was giving him.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you about Jake," She told him softly, her bottom lip quivering. "But I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." She cried, the tears coming once again.

"I will _never_ be disappointed in you, Myra." Jim told her softly but force-ly so that the words would get through to her. "I will be behind you a hundred percent all the way, no matter _what_ you do in life."

He wiped away the tears from her face, hugging her close once more. Jim looked to Warrick, who was smiling at the two of them.

"Take her home, Rick, please."

Myra shook her head, moving from the comfort of her father so she was able to look up at him.

"No, I want to _stay_! I want to help search for my son."

Jim shook his own head, pushing Myra into Warrick's arms. "No, I want you to go home and rest. You haven't had much of it."

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Myra's apartment—

"Thanks." Myra told Warrick, taking off the seatbelt.

"Not a problem, just rest, okay?" Warrick told her in concern.

He brought up his right hand to move a few strands from her face as it got stuck with her wet tears. Myra smiled faintly, sniffing; blushing at the protectiveness Warrick had started to take upon her.

"I doubt I will, but thanks."

Warrick shrugged, moving his hand away. "Yeah, I guess I could understand about a mother's worry over her child."

Smiling, Myra got out of the truck and made her way up the stairs, not once looking back. Although she wanted someone—manly Warrick—to stay with her, she knew that they were all busy in trying to find her son.

Walking into the quiet apartment, Myra locked the door behind her and cut through the living room, dropping her apron and her purse on the couch, and walked towards her bedroom. But she was suddenly pushed roughly against the wall, bumping her head hard. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Myra was roughly turned around, a body pressing up against her own so she was not able to move.

She cried out but pressure was put on to her neck, cutting off her cries for help and air. Myra looked up from the ground to the cold hard brown eyes of the one person she hated most. The one person she had ran away from for so many years. The one person she was more afraid of then as she is now.

David Sean smiled at the young woman, leaning his face closer to hers. Myra could smell the alcohol on his breath and immediately knew that he was almost drunk.

"You thought you can get away from me?" He said angrily, his words slurred but so much.

Myra cried, not able to move her hands from between their bodies. And since she couldn't breathe, she couldn't use her voice to cry out for help. She could see in David's drunken eyes what he wanted to do with her as they were full of lust of greed and other things Myra did not want to know.

A knock at the door and a familiar voice interrupted David's thoughts of what to do with Myra at the moment.

"Myra! I want to talk with you." Warrick's voice was filled with concern.

Myra was about to call out but David quickly brought up his hand to cover her mouth but Myra took this chance to get herself free, so she bit down on his hand. He cried out, moving away from her. This allowed the young woman to knee David on his jewels and push him away.

"Warrick!"

Myra was able to yell out but grunted in pain as she was thrown to the desk near by, her things falling to the floor. David furiously turned her around, Myra's back digging into the edge of the table. She inhaled, fear coursing through her body as David growled down at her with hatred in his eyes. Myra could hear the door being pounded with massive weight as Warrick called out to he.

David punched her several times before roughly taking hold of her lower face so she could see him. Myra let the tears fall but did not cry out, knowing that was what David wanted in the first place.

"You stupid whore! You've been sleeping around!" He slurred angrily. "I'll show you how a _real_ man feels like!"

"No!"

She cried out but David kissed her roughly, his hands roaming around her body. Myra tried to push him off of her but David only pushed his weight further down on her. He then began to undo his pants with one hand as his other pushed up Myra's uniform. Suddenly in the background, they heard the door bust open. David quickly stood up, taking Myra by the front of her uniform and bringing her to his front, holding a knife to her throat.

Myra saw Warrick pointing his gun at David, anger radiating off his whole body. David laughed manically, licking the side of Myra's cheek, making her head jerk to the side in disgust.

"Let'er go man!" Warrick said deadly calm.

"Or what?" David challenged.

Myra could only trust Warrick to help her, letting the tears silently fall down her cheeks. Warrick looked back and forth between Myra and David, his mind racing quickly of what to do in this particular situation. He already called Jim to come over to Myra's apartment quickly but he had hoped that the man holding Myra hostage would be in his handcuffs before Jim comes to beat the living crap out of him.

Seeing the uncertainness in the CSI eyes, Myra took a deep breath, her own mind racing of what to do. Coming up with something that might help Warrick, she looked to him, catching his eyes. Then just as quick as the look they gave each other, Myra threw her head back, pain surging through her whole head as it made contact with David's nose. He cried out angrily, loosing his hold on her. Thus giving Myra the chance to elbow him and quickly moving away from him.

Instead of shooting him, like Warrick wanted, he instead took three big strides over to David and hit the end of his gun to his head. David went down unconscious, Warrick quickly handcuffing his hands behind his back and kicking the knife away from him. He quickly stepped back and turned to see if Myra was all right when he was being hugged tightly about his waist. Myra thrown herself into his arms, scared. She need comfort and Warrick was the only who can give it to her at that time.

"Thank God you came back!" Myra cried against his chest.

Warrick quickly wrapped his arms around the woman, holding her tightly. His heart was racing but he stayed calm for her sake.

"Me too… me too…" He whispered almost fearfully.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Police Station—

Jim was leaning against the wall facing the two-way mirror, glaring at David as he wanted to kill him right then and there. Sara was sitting across from David, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know," Sara started, looking down at the file she had, flipping it open. "Ignoring your probation officer and leaving the state without his consent is a felony." She grinned smugly at him. "That would put you back in jail for, oh, _fifteen years_."

David tensed but didn't make a movement or say a word. Jim pushed off the wall and leaned his hands on the table, still glaring at the man who tried to rape his daughter once more.

"But we can cut that in half if you tell his where you have Jake hiding." Jim tried to hold back his anger.

David tilted his head, looking at Jim straight in the eyes. Suddenly realization dawn on him and he sneered at the older man.

"You're her father," David said menacingly. "Not some millionaire."

Jim's corner lips flinched to smile. "Nope," He said simply.

Suddenly the door to the integration room opened, Sara and Jim looking up to see a man in his thirties wearing jeans and a black shirt. His hair was short and his brown eyes glared at the man sitting close to him. He tore his eyes from David and looked to Sara and Jim.

"I'm Steven Track, _his_ parole officer." He told them, sitting on David's left.

Turning her eyes from Steven, Sara once again glared at David, her jaw set.

"Tell us where you have Jake hiding!"

David only glared at her, keeping his mouth shut. Seeing this, Steven grabbed hold of David's shirt in a fist and brought him down on the table hard.

"Unless you want to go back for jail for twenty years, I suggest you tell them where Jake is _now_." Steven said angrily.

Jim and Sara were both taken back by this but did not object to it. David cried out, his hands pressing against the glass table to keep his head from being squished.

"He has him!" David cried, knowing that he was going to be killed for this. "_He_ has the kid!"

The three good guys looked at each other before looking back at David, Jim leaning on his palms once more.

"Who the hell has Jake?"

David squirmed underneath Steven's grip on his shirt. "Carlos Arango!" He yelled out.

Both Jim and Sara looked at each other before looking over to the two-way mirror in panic. Steven lets David go and glares almost greedily at the two-way mirror, having a feeling who was behind there.

"Do you hear me, Myra? Carlos Aragon isn't dead!" He laughed. "You stupid bitch, he isn't dead!" He yelled before Steven angrily hit behind his head to keep him quiet.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Behind the two-way mirror were Warrick, Gil, and Myra, who had changed to baggy sweat pants and a long shirt since Gil wanted to process her uniform. They were listening on in the conversation, Myra holding to the neck line of her shirt in anxiety. And when the name of her step-dad came up, Warrick and Gil looked to Myra in shock. But she herself was shock beyond belief as she heard that he was dead.

Before Gil could start asking her questions, however, Myra fainted, Warrick barely just catching her. He looked to Gil in worry and confusion. Was it really that Carlos Arango was dead or could it be someone else using the name to scare off Myra? One thing for sure, things have become completely complicated from this point forward.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long. Writer's block is a pain. Will, please review!**


	9. Chapter9:A Mother's Worry, A Child's Cry

"**_Italics_" _Signing_**

**Behind the Smile**

**Chapter 9: A Mother's Worry, A Child's Cry**

Gil paced in his office, Jim, Myra, and Warrick either sitting on the sofa or on the chairs. Myra held a hot cup of tea in her hands, looking down at it. She woken up not long ago in Gil's office, Warrick's face the first thing she saw. Silence was the room, so quiet that if you drop a pin to the floor, it would echo for some time.

Questions continue to form Gil's mind, overlapping one another. It confused Gil to no end (which is a first), and he wanted answers now. He abruptly stopped his pacing, surprising Jim and Warrick, and turned to Myra, his questions coming down to one simple sentence.

"I want the truth _now_," Myra looked up from her cup, her face having some color to it. "I don't want you lying anymore." He continued.

"From the beginning," Jim added.

Myra sniffed, looking back down at her cup. "David raped me when I was fifteen years old. At five months pregnant, my mother kicked me out, saying I was whore for sleeping around and getting pregnant. I went to live with my grandparents before David could take me in. I had Jake and moved to San Francisco to live with my grandfather's sister because David was looking for me in San Bernardino.

'After I graduated form high school, I moved back to San Bernardino in my own apartment for a year. Until David found me, that is." Myra looked up at them teary-eyed. "My grandfather told me what happened to my mother and stepfather, and that my step-father had died instantly. I went to visit my mother and that's where David found me. But I was able to loose him with the hospital security."

Gil was frowning in thought, going over her words. "You never saw the body of your step-father?"

Myra shook her head. "No, the coroner told me that his brother had him cremated. But the thing is, Carlos _didn't_ have any brothers here in the States, they're all back in Ecuador or wherever the hell he's from."

Warrick looked over to Gil, who looked back down at him. "If that's true, then it _is_ possible for Carlos to be alive." Warrick offered his opinion.

Gil pointed a finger at him sternly. "Don't get involved Warrick," he said, walking towards the door. "I mean it."

Jim stood up, looking at Warrick. "Take her to your place, Rick, please. There's no doubt in my mind if David found out where she lived, that Carlos would know to. I want her somewhere safe."

"I promise I'll keep her safe, Jim." Warrick told him honestly.

At Warrick's nod, Jim kissed Myra's forehead and left after Gil. He wanted to catch this bastard and put him behind bars for the rest of his life for what he did to his daughter.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Warrick's apartment—

Warrick entered his apartment first, then let Myra in. She walked over to the couch tiredly as Warrick locked the door behind her. He turned around to see Myra curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He walked over to her and placed his coat over her tired and bruised figure. He sat down next to her, brushing her hair from her face.

Warrick wouldn't begin to understand what Myra was going through at the moment. It was her child, and he has a disability. Anything could have happened, especially if this Carlos was dangerous.

Looking down at Myra, Warrick brushed a few strands of hair form her face, sighing inaudibly. He looked around his one-bedroom apartment, feeling tired from the weight of that day's even. Soon the off duty CSI is falling fast asleep, slumping further back into the comfort of his couch, an arm around Myra's shoulder in protection.

But Warrick quickly jerked awake, blinking his eyes to rid the sleep. He stood up and carefully took the woman in his arms and walked towards his bedroom so Myra could sleep better. He laid her down and took off her shoes, setting them on the side of the bed. He placed a thin sheet over her figure and turned to leave when a small voice stopped him.

"Don't go,"

Warrick looked back to see the woman looking up with him fearfully. Almost as though she were a child rather than a woman.

"Don't leave me alone, please." She whispered with much fear behind her voice.

Warrick nodded and took off his shoes. Myra scooted back to let Warrick have some room to lie down. When he did, Myra scooted over to him and curled up at his side, closing her eyes. Warrick looked down at the girl and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. He closed his own eyes and fell asleep quick, his dreams of a life with a certain woman in his arms.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Crime Lab—

Jim paced up and down at the entrance of the crime lab, Gil watching him carefully. The grandfather of the victim was fuming, that was obvious, and that tend to cloud the mind. However, Gil could understand if he had a daughter and grandson, he would be acting the same way as Jim, if not, calmer.

"Calm down, Jim; you need to have a cool head before we go out and do anything rash."

Jim sighed in frustration and rubbed his face. He knew Gil was right, but how can he calm down when his only grandson was still missing and in the hands of a madman?

"I want this guy dead, Grissom; don't you understand that?" Jim growled out.

Gil raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a thing. He could understand what Jim was going through, hell they all did. They were close to Myra and Jake. They feared for the boy since he was deaf. He wouldn't be able to understand his captors, and that could possibly get him killed.

"Grissom!"

Both men looked up at the door to see Sara smiling, holding up a yellow folder.

"We got a lead."

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

—Elsewhere—

Jake was locked within a room with nothing but a mattress for a bed, a blanket that smelled as though it hasn't been washed in days, and a window with bars on it. He was sobbing, crying out for his mother. On the other side of the room, someone banged on the door, shouting loudly.

"Shut the hell up, you little bastard! I'll kill you right now if I have to!" An irritated male voice shouted.

But Jake only continued to cry, not able to hear the man shouting at him. He was scared, alone, hungry, and cold. He wanted nothing more but his mother to be with him at that moment. To comfort him and to tell him that everything was going to be okay once again. But in the back of the young child's mind, he knew that nothing would be all right until he was found.

The man groaned loudly before throwing some kind of glass, breaking it on contact at the door. He stood and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. All the while, Jake cried with his hands around his knees and lying on his side. It was hours later until Jake had finally cried himself to exhaustion and fell to an uneasy sleep.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

"Jake!" Myra cried out, sitting straight up.

Tears were on her flushed cheeks as her heart thumped wildly against her rib cage, her breathing pattern irregular. She felt a pair of strong arms circle around her, bringing the young woman against a strong chest. Myra, at first, tensed up but soon relaxed, remembering where exactly she was at. She cried into Warrick's chest, holding tightly on to his upper arms.

"Shhh, it was just a dream," he whispered softly into her ear, "Just a terrible bad dream."

"I want my son back, Warrick!" Myra cried. "I want my son back to me!"

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long, college is a pain, as is work, but I wanted to continue school and I need the money to pay for it! Will, I hope I still have reviewers, if so, please review!!**


End file.
